Conventional dozers have poor visibility with respect to the dozer blades; traditionally, only the ends of the blade are visible from the cab of a dozer as the view is obstructed by the front (i.e., the hood, etc.) of the vehicle. Moreover, conventional dozers have a high center of gravity as the center of gravity for the engine and pumps tend to be high, making it difficult to doze sideways on a slope due to an increased risk of vehicle tilting. Finally the ground-track contact area on traditional dozers can be reduced in rough and/or hilly areas, i.e., areas where the contours of the ground are likely to change at distances smaller than the maximum possible contact length for the track on perfectly flat ground.